I've Hungered for Your Touch
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Merry and Pippin have hungered for one another for too long.


Hello, me faithful reviewees!! I really hope you like this story. I am a big fan of slash stories and I think there is absolutely nothing wrong with homosexuality. I mean, homosexuals are still human beings and they have feelings and as many rights as anyone else. Everyone deserves love! Here's a little word of advise to anyone who is considering writing a slash story: GO FOR IT! It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks; as long as you put your all into it and did your best, that's enough. Anyhoo, on with the story! :)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry stepped into his room at Bag End. It was nearing dusk and the chirping of crickets could be faintly heard outside. He had had an active day with Frodo, Pippin, and Sam. They spent the entire day having fun and romping around in the fields of wildflowers, laughing and smiling the whole time. He was quite tired and looking forward to a good night's sleep. He stepped over to his bed and was about to turn down the sheets when he noticed a note laying on his pillow. He picked up the tan parchment and read the black-ink writing.

_Dear my sweet Merry,_

_Meet me in the Green Dragon an five minutes. I have a very special surprise for you. Come alone. I am in room 15. _

_Love,  
Your Pippin_

Merry smiled as he folded the note and set it aside. His mind raced as he thought of what Pippin might have in store for him. He placed the note under his pillow and walked down the winding hallways of Bag End. He opened the round, green front door and locked it behind him as he exited. He walked down the narrow pathway, the small stones crunching underneath his feet. He followed the path for about half a mile until he came to the Green Dragon, which was still bustling with activity. He entered through the front door, closing it behind him. The entire place smelled heavily of ale and pipeweed. He acknowledged Rosie as he walked past. He followed the winding hallways of the part of the Green Dragon that acted as the inn. He followed the hallways until they lead him to room #15. This room was the farthest back from the bustling tavern and it was relatively quiet back here. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard a voice say.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was rather large and the only light in the room was a small fire built in the fireplace and several lit candles dotted all over the room. A sweet smell lingered in the air from the softly burning candles. It smelled of roses and peaches; a smell that Merry always loved. Across the room was a large bed with silken sheets and several soft pillows. Next to the bed was a small table with an arrangement of three candles, each a little shorter than the one before it, and a few small rose petals. Setting beside the candle arrangement was a small, rounded jar of oil. Seated on the edge of the bed was Pippin. He looked so beautiful in the soft flickering of the candle-light. His auburn curls cascaded down to his shoulders and his silky-smooth skin seemed to glow in the candle-light. He was wearing no shirt and the firelight danced playfully over his young skin.

"What's all this?" Merry asked, looking around.

"For you." Pippin answered.

"What do you mean?" Merry asked.

"I wanted to do something special for you." Pippin said, standing up and walking over to where Merry stood.

He reached behind him and closed and locked the door.

"Anything you do is special." Merry said.

"Okay, then; I want to do something extra special for you." Pippin said, wrapping his arms around Merry's neck.

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Merry's. Merry wrapped his arms around Pippin's waist and responded to the kiss, pressing their bodies closer together. Pippin explored the warm depths of Merry's wonderful mouth with his tongue, making Merry moan softly. Pippin ran his fingers through Merry's soft, golden curls. Merry slowly moved his hands up Pippin's back, reveling in the feeling of the younger Hobbit's silky-smooth flesh beneath his hands. They parted the kiss, in need of air. Pippin slowly eased Merry's tan tunic up over his head to reveal his firm torso. Merry looked so beautiful, so perfect. The firelight danced playfully over his smooth skin, making him seem to glow. His golden curls framed his young face and his saphire-blue eyes shone with passion.

"Dance with me, Merry." Pippin whispered into his pointed ear.

Merry held Pippin in his gentle embrace and they swayed together, slowly dancing in their passion. Pippin leaned his head on Merry's shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling softly. Merry rested his chin atop Pippin's head and concentrated on swaying his body in time with Pippin's. Pippin could feel Merry's heart beating strong inside his firm chest, gently strumming out the chords of life. Pippin gasped softly as he felt Merry gently nip at the sensitive point of his ear. Pippin looked into Merry's eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Mer." he said.

"I love you, too, Pip." Merry said, his voice low and passionate, "I've hungered for you for so long and now I can finally have you."

"Yes, you can. We have the whole night to one another and I told Rosie to make sure no one came down here." Pippin said, "I've waited for this moment for long. I've longed to feel your touch and your gentle kisses. You're so beautiful, Merry. I love you so much."

With that, Merry enveloped Pippin in a gentle kiss, moaning as Pippin ran his hands up and down his back. Merry wrapped his hands around Pippin's skinny waist and picked him up into the air. Pippin instinctively wrapped his legs around Merry's waist, giggling with glee. Merry walked over to the bed and gently laid Pippin down onto the silken sheets, kissing him with such gentle passion. Pippin ran his hands over Merry's broad shoulders and he could already feel himself beginning to harden as Merry leaned over him.

"Shall we remove this barrier?" Merry asked, toying at the hem of Pippin's pants.

"Oh, yes....please." Pippin pleaded.

Merry leaned up and slowly slid Pippin's pants down his slender legs. Pippin lifted his hips slightly so Merry could completely remove his pants. Merry let the pants fall to the floor and he leaned back down to Pippin, who had already spread his legs and was ready for Merry. Merry maneuvered around so both of them were laying on the bed. He trailed his hot kisses down Pippin's neck and shoulders. He reached between them and took Pippin's shaft in his hand and stroked him. Pippin moaned and writhed beneath Merry, instantly hardening as Merry stroked him in just the right way.

"Oh, Merry.....oh." Pippin moaned as he gripped the sheet below him.

Merry pumped Pippin's shaft in his hand, delighting in the moans od pleasure he was emitting from him.

"Oh, Mer, I n-need you." Pippin gasped.

"Patience, my love." Merry said, intent on making this last as long as he possible could.

Merry leaned down and swiftly took Pippin into his mouth, making him moan loudly. Pippin writhed as Merry gently sucked him. Merry's mouth was warm and caressed him like a soothing liquid. He didn't know how much more of this delightful torture he could stand.

"M-Merry, please.....I need you more than you can imagine." Pippin said, the need aching between his legs.

"What was that, my love?" Merry said, leaning up.

"I n-need y-you." Pippin said.

"Are you sure?" Merry teasingly asked.

"Merry, you're tormentifying me. Please just take me." Pippin said.

"Your wish is my command." Merry said.

He slid his pants down his legs and Pippin gasped when he saw Merry's throbbing hobbit-hood.

"Merry, you're--huge!" he gasped.

Merry reached over to the table beside the bed and picked up the small bottle of oil. He uncorked it and poured a small amount into his hand. He used to to slick his shaft and Pippin almost trembled with anticipation as he watched. Merry poured a little more of the oil into his hand and gently massaged it over Pippin's entrance. He then set the bottle aside.

"Are you ready?" Merry asked.

"Oh, y-yes." Pippin gasped.

Merry leaned down and covered Pippin's body with his own.

"I have a secret." Merry said.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"I'm going to make you scream." Merry whispered.

He positioned the glistening tip of his shaft at Pippin's entrance and slowly pressed it. Pippin let out a long moan as Merry slowly pushed inside him. Merry was so big and he stretched and filled him completely. The oil created a gentle warming sensation and it stimulated both of them. Merry moaned as he pushed all the way inside Pippin, staying like that for a few seconds to allow Pippin's body to relax. Once Pippin relaxed, Merry pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in again, raising a loud moan from Pippin. Pippin's head spun and he gasped as Merry began thrusting into him. It felt so good and Pippin became super-sensitive between his legs. He could feel every contour of Merry's hard shaft and he felt every tiny movement at Merry bucked inside him. Merry captured Pippin in a bruising kiss, the passion burning inside him. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry's neck and moaned into his mouth. Electrifying sensations pulsed through them both; they had barely begun and it was almost more than they could bear. Pippin ran his hands down Merry's back, which was slick with sweat. His skin was hot and smooth beneath Pippin's hands. Each time Pippin touched him, Merry moaned as pleasure pulsed through him. Pippin's breath came in feverish little gasps as Merry plunged into his core, each time nearly sending him over the edge, but not quite. Each time Merry thrust inside Pippin, he stopped just before he reached that one perfect spot inside him to make Pippin moan and writhe beneath him. He wanted to make this as amazing as he possibly could for Pippin, he wanted to hear him scream his name to the stars, he wanted this moment never to end. He loved Pippin more than anything in the world and now he could finally show it.

"Oh, harder....faster." Pippin gasped, tilting his head back in ecstasy.

Merry responded by making his thrusts longer and faster, still not hitting that perfect spot inside Pippin. Pippin fought the urge not to scream from sheer ecstasy as Merry continuously thrust into him. Merry gently ran his hands over Pippin's perfect body and took him into a hot, sloppy kiss. Pippin moved his lips against Merry's and let all the passion and love that he possessed come forward. Merry could feel this and he knew it as time. He knew it was time to make Pippin scream. He could tell that Pippin's body and mind could not stand anymore of this delicious torture and he pulled almost all the way out and plunged hard and fast into Pippin's core, finally at long last hitting that one perfect spot. Pippin let out a loud gasp as Merry bucked inside him and he felt the heat mount and mount until it finally burst forth into the most amazing, mind-blowing orgasm ever. He screamed and arched his back as the heat seized him and refused to let go until he screamed his love for Merry.

"Oh, oh, oh, Merry, oh......MERRY!" Pippin screamed as Merry exploded, spilling his hot seed deep inside him.

Pippin hadn't spilled his own seed yet as Merry withdrew from him and he reached down to pleasure himself, but Merry moved his hands away. He gasped as Merry took him into his mouth and gently sucked him.

"Oh, God, Merry.....mmmmm, Merry." Pippin moaned as Merry moved his mouth in just the right way.

He gasped and panted as Merry moved his mouth around him and it didn't take long for him to scream again as he spilled his seed into Merry's mouth. Merry leaned up, swallowing Pippn's seed as he did. He placed a gentle kiss to Pippin's lips. Pippin could taste the last remnants of himself on Merry's swollen lips as he pressed their bodies closer together. Pippin moaned and brought his hands up to gently cup Merry's face in his hands. He slowly moved his hands around and ran his fingers through Merry's sweat-soaked curls. Pippin was surprised that he did not feel tired after his and Merry's intense love-making; instead, he felt invigorated and he wanted to make Merry feel the same intense feelings he felt deep inside him. But, he felt a little adventurous.....

"Merry, lay on your stomach." Pippin whispered into Merry's ear.

Merry smiled and complied, excited to see what else Pippin had in store for him. He leaned up off Pippin and Pippin moved out from under him. Merry laid down on the silken sheets and turned his head to the side so his face wouldn't be pressed into the pillow. Pippin moved around behind Merry and straddled his hips. He leaned down and playfully nipped at the sensitive tip of Merry's pointed ear. He trailed hot but gentle kissed down the back of Merry's neck and shoulders and back. Merry moaned at the contact and writhed slightly beneath Pippin. Pippin gently ran his hands down Merry's sides, which were slick with sweat. Pippin reached over to the small jar setting on the table and poured a small amount over two of his fingers. Merry gasped as he felt Pippin slowly push two fingers into him. Pippin swiftly pushed a third finger inside him. Merry moaned and pushed his hips back, bringing Pippin's fingers deeper inside him.

"Oh, Pip....Oh." Merry gasped as Pippin moved his fingers within him.

Just hearing Merry's moans of pleasure with his name mingled in with the moans and seeing Merry's perfect body before him made Pippin more aroused than ever. He gasped as he felt himself harden. Now Merry understood how deliciously tortured Pippin had felt. The need ached between his legs and he squirmed underneath Pippin.

"Pip....oh, my beautiful Pip, I need you.....oh, just take me." Merry said.

"Your wish is my command." Pippin said, withdrawing his fingers from Merry.

He used the remaining oil on his fingers to slick his thick shaft. He gently spread Merry's thighs apart, exposing his entrance to him.

"You ready, Mer?" Pippin asked.

Merry didn't trust his voice to work properly, so he just nodded. Pippin wrapped his hands around Merry's waist, lifting his hips slightly and positioned the tip of his shaft at Merry's entrance. Merry had exspected Pippin to go slowly, but he was pleasantly surprised. Pippin gave on swift thrust of his hips and he was sheathed fully inside Merry. Merry could not contain a small yelp that escaped his lips. Pippin pulled out of him and swiftly thrust back in again, raising a loud moan of pleasure from Merry. Pippin bucked his hips and he delighted in the loud moans and sighs of pleasure he was emitting from Merry. He leaned down to within a hair's breadth of Merry's ear.

"I have a secret of my own." Pippin whispered.

"Wh-what?" Merry asked as Pippin bucked roughly into him.

"I'll make you scream, too." Pippin said in a low, intimate voice that Merry was not used to.

With that, Pippin took up a steady pace and he continuously thrust his long, thick member inside Merry. Merry moaned and gripped the sheet beside his head. He felt himself almost unable to move; his entire body felt like jelly as the electrifying sensation pulsed through him. He was completely at Pippin's mercy and he expected Pippin to hold to his promise of making him scream. He fought with all he had right now not to. He could not believe how amazing this felt; he didn't know how big Pippin was until now. Pippin groaned and fought to maintain his composure as he thrust hard and fast into his lover beneath him. Merry was so tight and it drove him insane.

"Oh, Pip, mmmmm harder, harder.....please." Merry pleaded, nearly going crazy from the sensations he was feeling.

Pippin gladly complied and bucked harder and faster into Merry. Merry moaned as his body was gently rocked back and forth and his erection was rubbed against the sheets, just begging to be touched. Pippin felt this, but it was all part of his clever little plan to drive Merry insane just as he had done to him. Merry knew Pippin's plan was working all to well.

"Oh, oh, ho, oh, Pippin, mmmm, oh, I think I'm going to come." He managed to gasp out, feeling the intanse heat mounting between his legs.

Pippin sped up his thrusts slightly and Merry let out a series of loud groans as he began to orgasm. Merry buried his face into the pillow to stifle his scream. Pippin, too let out a very loud groan as he burst forth into release, spilling himself inside Merry. He let out one final grunt as the last wave of the orgasm washed over them and left them completely breathless. Pippin slowly withdrew from Merry and collapsed onto the bed beside him.

"Y-you were....amazing, P-Pip." Merry said, reaching over to gently stroke Pippin's damp curls.

"S-so w-were you." Pippin gasped.

Merry leaned over and placed a light, gentle kiss to Pippin's swollen lips. Pippin lost count of how many times he and Merry made love that night, but it was more passionate and amazing than he could have ever hoped it would be.

Pippin slowly awoke sometime the next morning. Soft yellow rays of sunlight were beaming in through the window, illuminating the room. He was nestled gently in Merry's arms and they were covered by a warm blanket. Merry lay beside him, still in a deep sleep. He looked like a sleeping angel; he looked so peaceful and more beautiful than anything else in all of Middle-Earth. Pippin could feel the sheets beneath them were wet with their passion from last night. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Merry's lips.

"I love you, my Merry." he whispered before lightly falling back to sleep.


End file.
